Golden Rose Society
May your perks stick with you and may your gold never leave you - Current Motto = Basic Info = (Disclaimer: GRS does not posses standards and traditions of the "Waifu Militia" groups. Despite belonging to the "Waifu RP Groups" sub-group, it's a culture of it's own.) Golden Rose Society is a waifu "Steampunk" organisation with few military elements ("Steampunk" meaning it's loosely based on the concepts of it along with other fiction genres like Alchemy Fiction and Diesel-punk). It is founded and currently lead by Sevk1ns under the code-name "The Empress" [Based on the tarot card "The Empress(III)"]. The Group has 3 main departments. The active departments are the following: * Golden Rose Army - The Military Force * Target Syndicate - Bounty Hunter/Assassin Department * G.R.I.D. Security(Golden Rose's Investigation Department and Security) - Security Department = History/Lore = (Disclaimer: The following history and stories of the branches are a work of fiction. Similarities between the person or events to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. Now please, proceed with the reading.) Chosen Paradise Independence In the 15th of February 1855, at the time considered as the Chosen Paradise has gained independence from the unknown British-Spanish alliance. The mainland has become a hidden land, it was never shown on any maps. It was a hidden monarchy and the guests were handpicked by the top royalty and picked up by their navy. Most of the guest were those in power, mostly from Imperial Russia, there were few occasional German VIPs. But the paradise fell down in 1873, due to the Imperial Betrayal and their own collapse. From a hidden nation to a mysterious organisation Few years after the fall of the chosen paradise empire, on the 1st of June 1887, an aristocrat found the hidden land in the form of riddles and a map of the islands of the formerly called Chosen Paradise. Afterwards, he settled the place as the main headquarters for the military meanwhile the German-American conflict was happening. The organisation was named the Golden Rose Association (Later changed to the Golden Rose Society after the Great War), it started off with the three main branches: the Army, the Navy and the Police Department. These were the “three main stars” of the militia and their objective was mainly to support the allies with troops and advanced vehicles. Current History The Second Great War took a toll on many national militaries, development on new technologies was severely halted in many areas and chaos ensues in many countries, leading to the formation of many organisation with selfish and unlawful intentions. "The Hermit", a former commanding chief of this organisation was killed in an assassination attempt and the role went to the current Chief of the Golden Rose, "The Empress"(formerly named the "The Priestess" when she lead the Target Syndicate). She plans to further develop the organisation to guarantee the minimization of the current chaos and in the long term bring it to an end, helping many nations along this journey. = Branches = Army -"Advanced and pristine, made from cogs and plates" The military force, they handle big operations and infiltration objectives. The concept of the militarized robot came into fruition in the second generation (or post First Great War) named the "Porcelain Project". With involvement of many researchers and engineers creating the robot that'll reduce the use of human resources with the use of a certain life crystal and the "Inanimate soul" phenomena. The Enlisted will come with a simple rifle, the Non-commissioned officers will be provided with a pistol and the commissioned officer will have one-of-a-kind revolver which is a staple for the Golden Rose Militia. Target Syndicate -"Target those who deserve to only be hunted". - Created during second generation as a form of efficient target elimination along with testing an easy to use profiler with the help of GRID members who gather the information. Usually come in party of four with range of killing methods, from simple long distance shots to turning the enemy's environment against them. Dressed in dark and some ranks wear a Venetian mask. The higher the rank, the more subtle and more concealed the weapons become. G.R.I.D. Security (Golden Rose's Investigation Department and Security) -"An eye for an eye, we will know anything you need." The name is self-explanatory, they secure any public place that belongs to the Golden Rose or any nation which benefits from the organisation. They also in charge of investigation and prosecution for the GRS, assisting in strategizing and provide profiles for target syndicate and suggest best course of action for the military. They are equipped with pistols and swords, some might be in charge of heavy defense weapons . = Future Plans = It's still being worked on as the development starts experimenting with many methods and a constant flow of ideas and many redoes. The group itself is still kept under the "private" status. Once the core aspect is done it won't end there. Updates are planned in the future, including a new department and possibly sub-factions under the Golden Rose's banner. = Miscellaneous Facts = * The group is mainly fictional(Borderline Fantasy to be specific), but some weaponry are from real life. * Each Leader and Branch Leader are code-named after a tarot card or an arcana. * The rank insignias use the poker card suites, heart being the lowest ranks (as it's the youngest one in the suites) and the spade being the highest ranks (as it's the oldest one in the suites) = The Invitation = If you want to see how the GRS is shaping up and doing, contact Sevkins#2772 in disord. Category:Waifu RP Groups